


in the ground

by wisteria_hysteria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Sans, Sans/Oc - Freeform, Tsundere Sans, avvy wildheart - Freeform, if youre goning to be a meanie i will block you! i don't wann to say it again!, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_hysteria/pseuds/wisteria_hysteria
Summary: hi i'm tris please don't be rude i'm a long time writer i've written 8 novels if you don't believe me then you can get blocked i don't cair about you grassholes





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first chapter please leave kudos they make my day and i will keep reading if you do

howdy i'm avvy wildeart and i'm a human in the underground. i fell here when i was five, and then toriel take care of me till i was 15 and i ran away because i am a adventurous girl. i look like a monster with my naturally bright pink hair like a jellyfish. i also have cold red eyes (like chara) and i'm really pretty. i was running in the woods when i tripped over a snow poof   
it was actually an dog and i yelled at it cuase it broke my foot  
"stupid doge" i yelled as it  
it bit me and ran away but my leg was bleeding so i couldn't chase it.   
"aaaaA!" i said  
"i need help! i'm gonna die here!" i called   
my blood looked pretty on the snow like a river of red chocolate. (note: she likes chocolate like chara! can you see what i'm doing? heehee)   
i heard a sound on the snow behind me but i couldn't see from the blood.   
my wund was really big and i though maybe it was actually a glitch   
the sound is closer again so i yelled  
"whose there!?" i screamed scaredly   
"growl" it growled  
i turned around and saw a big man in a bleu coat with lots of patches like a scarecrow and big furry hood. i turned up and saw his eyes they were glowing like the rocks on the ceiling in waterville but brighter and with yellow.   
the hot guy had big scary teeth like a shark but sharks are ugly and he's oretty so maybe not.   
"you look like a scared girl who's bleeding everywhere" he growled  
"i am a scared girl who is bleeding everywhere are you a idiot?!" i said really scared  
"well then let me take you to my house youll fell better with my bros spagitti. " he said back at me looking at my leg like he wanted to lick the blood.   
"sand why do you look at my leg that way?" i whimperd (note: she can know peoples names if she wants it's her power)  
"shush im taking you home you'll live with me till your leg goes back to normal but that's gonna be a while so come on" sans growled  
"sans omg i can't stand" i yelled so he picked me up and we went to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you luked my chapter one!  
> eyeyehehe  
> 


End file.
